Star Wars: Ascension of the Apprentice
by DeltaRaptor762
Summary: Following her departure from the Jedi Order, Ahsoka thought her life was going to be a misery. But her inner anger and hatred for her former allies had other plans. With her new growing power as a Sith Lady and her new allies, she will cement herself to a new path in the Dark Side of the Force that will determine if she has what it takes to destroy those who betrayed her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It belongs to Walt Disney and Lucasfilm LTD.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Path

 _Somewhere in Coruscant…_

It was nearing sunset on Coruscant. The city was still in business since night was when it came alive. Nightclubs and restaurants opened for business, some small marketplaces were closing up for the day, and bars and pubs were filled to the walls with customers. On the darker side, bounty hunters, smugglers, black market dealers and running fugitives were beginning to come out for their nightly businesses.

Many people of different species were wondering the streets. One particular Togruta teenage girl was wandering without a purpose in the streets after she exiled herself from her former superiors.

Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Padawan to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Because she no longer felt needed on Coruscant since she lost her status, she has been wandering the streets aimlessly. She had seen many sights that she had not seem before, both good and bad, but still felt like she didn't belong with them since she was once a Jedi and interweaving with non-Force folk would be difficult.

' _I'm glad that I left that Jedi Temple. I didn't need those Jedi traitors. I'm better off by myself anyway. ',_ though Ahsoka angrily, remembering the hearing and the imprisonment that rattled her.

But Ahsoka regained her senses and shook her head with a slight discomfort. "Jeez, where did that come from? I'm not good by myself now that I've left."

Her stomach suddenly gave a low grumble, telling her that she was hungry. And a sudden smell of delicious food from a nearby restaurant made her sadder as she had no credits to purchase anything.

"Should've thought about my future ahead before I left, though. Without credits, I'm not going anywhere or getting anything.", she said to herself with a face of foolishness at her poor planning.

"And how does one get a job in a city like this? There's got to be someone that can help me.", asked Ahsoka to herself under her breath.

Once she reached an alleyway, she turned into it. Feeling tired, she slumped against the wall and slid down until she was sitting down. She covered her eyes with her hands.

' _What can I do now? Who do I turn to? Where do I go? What is my miserable fate now that the Order has abandoned me?',_ thought the sad young Togruta.

Tears in her eyes formed themselves and ran down her face. They came from the feelings of betrayal, misery and… hate. Hate towards the Jedi for what they had done to her. She sobbed, knowing nobody was going to help her with her predicament.

' _Forget it all, then. Forget the Jedi. Forget the Order. Forget Skywalker. Face the facts. You're free to do what you wish. Heck, you can go back to Shili and see your parents again. You can go home, where you belong.",_ Ahsoka's dark inner voice told her.

' _My parents might not recognise me. Or they might even be dead. Maybe the Separatists got to them and destroyed everything.',_ thought Ahsoka to herself in retaliation as she cried even harder at the thought of her dead loved ones.

" _You are misguided, Ahsoka. Do not let the actions of the Jedi or your isolation bring you down. Strike back at them with your anger.",_ said a voice out of nowhere, " _Make them pay dearly, especially Skywalker."_

Out of nowhere, she heard that voice. It was different and more masculine. She quickly looked up from her knees and looked around for the source, but she couldn't find it. It was the sound of a man. But it was also… familiar. Like she had met its owner somewhere before.

"Who's there?", asked Ahsoka, getting up on her feet once again in an alert manner. She swung her head around in desperation.

"I'm warning you. I'm…", Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber, but she felt nothing, suddenly remembering that she left behind her lightsabers at the temple, "… armed."

" _I am not your enemy. I am peace that you seek. I am your salvation.",_ said the voice again softly.

"What? What do you mean by that? What do you want with me?", cried Ahsoka with more anger.

" _Join your inner darkness with your growing power. And declare the song of everlasting victory.",_ said the voice.

She couldn't see the owner, but she was strangely hearing it from deeper within the alley. A small puddle of water rippled, grabbing her attention. Fearful and curious, she walked over to it and looked into it. There was nothing but a reflection of her. Miserable, teary-eyed, angry, rejected and hateful. All that on a sad face. A single tear came off her face and dropped into the puddle, rippling it.

But when it cleared, there was a different image. It was still Ahsoka, but she looked different. Black veins stained her face and her eyes were closed, and there was a sinister smile. When she opened her eyes, Ahsoka saw in horror that her reflection now beared a pair of golden yellow eyes, staring right back at her. Ahsoka gasped in realisation of the owner of the voice.

"Oh, no. It can't be _you.",_ cried Ahsoka in shock as she stumbled back from the image.

"Hello, Ahsoka. Did you miss me?", said the yellow-eyed Togruta reglection with a smile, "I missed you."

Suddenly, everything around her changed. The voice in her head, the reflection of her darker self, the heartache and the sadness was all too much for her to bear.

"But you're dead. My Master killed you.", said Ahsoka as she recoiled back from her shock.

"He is no longer your master. You have no masters.", replied the yellow-eyed reflection, "There is more to the Force than you think."

Her vision blackened, turning even the streetlights dark. Her body weakened from the strain and hunger, and her legs gave away. She collapsed in the alleyway on her side, falling into a deep sleep.

No-one was there to see the young Togruta collapse. No-one came to her aid. She wasn't just forsaken by the the Jedi. She was officially forsaken by the entire galaxy as it seems. She was as useless to anyone as she was to the Jedi.

Almost everyone.

Out of the shadows came out a rather tall figure. He was over two meters tall with a black outfit and a strange metal collar of few layers. His skin was white and his eyes were black with red pupils.

It was the very embodiment of the Dark Side of the Force, the Son.

He ran over to the teenage girl and knelt to her. Picking up her delicate hand, he pressed his thumb against her wrist and felt for a pulse. He smiled when he felt the blood flow, but it was a little slower, meaning that she was tired, weak and hungry.

' _Good, I sense that the Dark Side of the Force within you is getting stronger following your unfair trial. It is making you stronger and it heals you, but it is time that I taught you how to bond with it better. In time, you will become an unstoppable Sith Lady.',_ thought Son.

He moved his hands under her and picked her up in his arms. Because of his strength, she wasn't heavy at all and her malnourished state made her slightly lighter. He carried her into the shadows of the alleyway and went through one of the many forgotten passageways of the city. It led the both of them straight towards an old landing pad where a small captured Separatist Shuttle was waiting for them. He walked up the ramp and placed her down on the cushioned bench carefully.

A medical droid came from out of the cockpit to assist master. It was light grey 2-1B Surgical Droid.

"Good to see you back, Master. Are we to leave?", asked the droid.

"I'll pilot the shuttle. Our young passenger is unconscious and malnourished, however, so I need you to give her anything that will help her get her strength back. We need her in good health by the time we reach Kortas.", responded Son calmly.

"Yes, Master.", said the droid as Son activated took the controls and activated the ship's engines. It rose up into the air and flew up into the sky.

The medical droid scanned Ahsoka and activated one if its nutrient syringes, piercing it into Ahoska's arm and plunging the liquid into her body. She only made a brief flinching move in response to the needle, but she soon relaxed again and continued to sleep.

But all this time, the light side of the force didn't wake her up from the danger. The Force didn't wake her up because it was already too late for her and the light was fading away from her.

* * *

 _In the alleyway…_

A team of five City Patrol Clone Troopers rushed to the alleyway where their target was supposed to be. Instead, they were rewarded with nothing but an empty, littered alleyway.

"Damn it. The target isn't here.", said one of the clones.

"Secure the area and keep looking. The girl couldn't have gotten far, so she's got to be close. I'll inform General Windu of the situation.", said the leader, a clone with red detailing with a kama, red pauldron and red sun visor.

He activated his handheld holo-projector and a small hologram of the Jedi, Mace Windu, appeared in his hand.

"General, we lost the target. We followed her to her last known location, but she's gotten away somehow.", said the clone with an apologetic tone.

"Call in any other nearby patrol squads and tell them to secure the entire area of the city. We must find her before she gets too far away.", said Windu in response.

"Yes, General.", said the clone as his switched off his holo-projector. He then activated his helmet's communications.

"This is Coruscant Patrol Clone Leader Trax broadcasting to any nearby clone patrol forces. Stay alert and look out for a young Togruta female. Name is Ahsoka Tano. If she is located, arrest her as she is a former Jedi Padawan with a threatening potential.", told the clone leader.

Soon, at least twenty clone trooper patrol units were on high alert and constantly patrolling the streets for their prey, completely oblivious to the fact that they couldn't find her because she is no longer on the planet and far away from the the Jedi.

And towards a new future that could mean the end of the Jedi Order.

* * *

 _Chancellor Palpatine's Office…_

It was just another work night in the office of the Republic Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, who also posed as the sinister Dark Lord, Darth Sidious. As his so-called duty to the Republic and his duty to keep his identity a secret, he was reading over some contracts and papers for upcoming meetings with the Senators.

It was like that until, for a brief second, he felt a disturbance in the air around him. Or to be more precise, a disturbance in the Force.

He felt that something, or someone, was beginning to rise from the depths of the Dark Side. The power of this being was still very low, perhaps in the developing stages, but enough to tell the Chancellor that something had just happened out of the ordinary.

Right then was he able to make out the name of someone that he spoke in his own voice. It was a slight vision into the future. The vision was pitch-black, but it sounded clear.

" _Arise, Darth Raiya.",_ said the Emporer.

It sounded like he himself was going to make a new apprentice of the Dark Side, not very soon, but at some point in his plans to purge the Jedi and eradicate the Republic. Even though the moment was brief, he cracked a small smile.

"How very interesting.", said the Chancellor amusingly.

* * *

What do you think of the first chapter? I'm a big fan of Ahsoka and thought she would look really good as a Sith since the three-episode arc of Mortis. I've read other Sith Ahsoka stories, but I want mine to be as different as possible.

If anyone is surprised that the Son is back, I think that the events of those three episodes were a dream/premonition/vision and the events never actually happened. And they never met the Force Wielders in person, so I brought the Son back.

See you at the next chapter.

Delta.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS STORIES OR CHARACTERS (Except for any future OCs)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Revelations

 _Son's Castle, Kortas…_

Ahsoka opened her eyes. Her vision was still a little bit blurry since she went unconscious back on Coruscant. She tried to sit up quickly, but she felt very weak when she moved. She tried again, but this time, very slowly. Her body slowly regained its strength as she sat up, which made a warm blanket fall off of her top body.

She looked around, her vision clearing up. She appeared to be in a large dark lounge room where a golden chandelier hung above with lit candles. The walls were made of black stone blocks, a fireplace with a lively fire. Large paintings of individuals in dark clothes with brandished crimson-bladed lightsabers lined the walls. Ahsoka looked down to see she was lying on a couch made of polished wood and comfortable fabric. A wooden table with candles stood in from of her.

She quickly noticed a presence beyond the table at a couch on the other side. The figure had a familiar face of red and white, and had an unforgettable suit of black.

She was looking at Son, an individual she would never forget in memory… or to hate.

"You.", muttered Ahsoka, fusing her voice with her inner hatred for him.

"I'm glad that you remember me, Ahsoka. It has been a while since Mortis where we last… cooperated together.", said Son with a smile.

"You turned me against my master and you killed me in the end. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.", said Ahsoka through gritted teeth.

"You don't have your Jedi weapons to assist you and you are still weak from when I… rescued you from Coruscant.", said Son, making Ahoska's courage go down.

Her sight was suddenly caught by a few small platters of food. Small finger foods, crackers and pastes and sliced cheeses that she recognised as Earth human food. A jug of water with a glass stood nearby.

"You were starved when I found you. Go ahead and eat. It's not poisoned.", said Son with a promising smile.

Remembering her hunger from Coruscant, without doubting, she grabbed a few crackers at once ate them with a paste. Her hunger dying down at the relief of food, she slowed down while picking up a small quiche. She looked up at Son with another question.

"But how can you be alive? Anakin killed you on Mortis?", asked Ahsoka, still in disbelief at the living figure in front of her.

"What you experienced before was a kind of dream mixed in with a premonition. When you came close to Mortis in your shuttle, you, Kenobi and Skywalker were put to sleep by the power of the Force. From then on, you didn't wake up into the real world until Anakin killed me.", said Son, "Even force sensitives can be taken over in their mind and can have difficulty telling what is real and fake. As for the premonition part, it showed that we would meet in the future and we have."

"If you are here, then where are your Sister and Father?", asked Ahsoka.

"Father still resides on Mortis, busy balancing the two sides of the Force. Sister resides on her own world, Daras, where the Light Side of the Force is at its strongest.", said Son.

"Then where are we now?", asked Ahsoka.

"Where we are right now is Kortas, my homeworld and a planet where the Dark Side of the Force reigns. A place where I can channel the power of darkness through the galaxy and where spirits of the Sith reside in peace.", said Son, "And perhaps, your new… training grounds."

"What?", cried Ahsoka in shock.

"Ahsoka, I first sensed your inner hatred and anger towards the Jedi when you were wrongly accused of bombing the Jedi Temple. You felt betrayed, resented, abandoned and shunned by everyone, no matter how much they meant to you.", said Son, "Even as we speak, those dark emotions are filling you up."

"What's your point? Are you trying to make me into your personal slave again like last time? Do you plan to kill me afterwards?", asked Ahsoka with anger.

"See? That was you using your anger to show your ferocity right there, ", Son said, pointing at her, "I haven't felt that much power of the Dark Side in one person since Sith many millennia ago. You will achieve nothing of being my slave when you can be so much more."

"So you want to make me into a Sith? I've already been betrayed by the Jedi. I don't want to join another organisation, just to be betrayed again.", said Ahsoka, crossing her arms and sitting up.

"That is where I come in. If you want to be guaranteed that you will not be betrayed by your superiors, then the only way is to _be_ the superior. That way, everyone will serve you and not the other way round.", said Son, "I can fully connect you to the Dark Side of the Force and make you the most powerful Sith to rule the galaxy."

"I'll be turning my back on everything I've ever done in my life.", said Ahsoka, still feeling unsure and doubtful.

"You still feel like you belong to the Jedi?", asked Son.

"How can I not be? Even after their betrayal, their teachings are all I've got to guide me in life.", said Ahsoka as she looked down.

"Maybe, but they have regretted all that now.", said Son.

"What do you mean?", asked Ahsoka.

"Remember when I told you that I rescued you from Coruscant? Well, I did it not a moment too soon since a squad of clone troopers were about to kill you.", said Son.

Ahsoka was shocked at this information, but she chose to believe it was false. "That can't be true. It's a trick."

"Oh, how I wish it were, Ahsoka. Y'know, I was watching you as you left the Jedi Temple. But that wasn't all. I followed the Jedi back to their Council Meeting Chamber and I watched an… interesting development.", said Son.

Son rose up from his couch and and walked in front of Ahsoka he waved his hand in front her face, forming a pool of purple clouds until it became like a hologram. Ahsoka looked at it closer and saw images moving. She soon realised that she was looking from Son's point of view at the Jedi council, excluding Anakin, having a meeting about something. She soon heard it clearly.

" _Jedi Masters, this council meeting has come to order.",_ announced Yoda as they all sat in their designated chairs.

" _Master Windu, some of us weren't informed of the topic of this meeting. What is going on?",_ asked Plo Koon.

" _As we all know following the trial of Ahsoka Tano, her outer innocence has been cleared with the revelation that Barriss Offee was the true perpetrator.",_ said Windu.

" _Yes. We know that, Master Windu. But what do you mean by her 'outer innocence'",_ asked Obi-Wan.

" _Within Tano, darkness lurks. Threaten to overpower her and consumer her in hate for us, it does.",_ said Yoda, "Sensed the Dark side within her, I did. Troubling, it is deeply."

" _We all sensed it, Master Yoda, but something like that would come from the aftermath of her trial, given the fact we didn't give her a fair chance.",_ said Master Shaak Ti, " _It will let go of her eventually. She just requires some time to relax and clear her mind a bit."_

" _Perhaps, but this now concerns the Jedi Order. She could be a threat if this anger gets the batter of her.',_ said Master Eeth Koth, " _She could become as Asajj Ventress did when she lost her master and fell to the Dark Side_."

" _Hey, don't ever compare her to Ventress. She may have been a little stubborn and reckless, but she would never stoop so low to do something like that.",_ Plo Koon with anger, " _Little 'Soka was a good soul when I first met her."_

" _Exactly. When you_ first _met her. But she has grown up much since then and changed much.",_ said Master Kolar, stating something obvious.

" _Clouds everything, the Dark Side does. A fork in the road for life of Ahsoka Tano, there will be. Refuses to reveal the answer, it does. For good or evil.",_ said Yoda.

" _Jedi High Council, this development in the Force means that Ahsoka could become a threat to the Order. If not, perhaps to the galaxy.",_ said Windu, " _For this, I recommend that we take immediate action."_

" _Hold on a minute, Master Windu.",_ said Saesee Tiin, _"It is the far too early to judge our actions. We jumped to conclusions without hearing Ahoska's pleas at the trial. This can never happen again."_

" _That may be so, but we all felt that the dark side inside of her is slowly beginning to consume her.",_ said Mace Windu, " _Our best course of action would be to… execute Ahsoka. It is the only way she wouldn't fall prey to the Dark Side."_

" _Have you lost your mind, Mace?",_ said Kenobi with angered surprise, " _We don't kill our own. And Ahsoka is stronger then the Sith. She won't fall for their tricks."_

" _Ahsoka is no longer one of our own. And if she is to be executed that will prevent her from becoming a Sith and the pain she feels right now will be severed from her, setting her free.", countered Windu, "Now we are to take a vote towards this. Raise your hand in favour for Ahsoka's execution."_

Windu, as well as a majority of the other masters, raised their hands. Shaak Ti, Kenobi, Plo Koon and Tiin didn't raise their hands as they still felt that Ahsoka needed a second chance.

" _Then it has been settled. We are to find Ahsoka Tano. The Dark Side within her is gradually growing stronger as her inner feelings threaten to consumer her. She must be found and she must be executed if the Sith is to never gain another dark followe and for the galaxy to be safe from her potential strength.",_ informed Windu to the council as a finalised statement, " _Until further notice, this council is dismissed."_

The Jedi who didn't favour sighed in defeat. Yoda came to Kenobi's side.

" _Feel your defeat, I do, Master Kenobi, but we must trust in the force._ ", said Yoda.

Kenobi struggled to answer. " _Yes, Master Yoda, but Anakin must never hear of this. This will devastate him._ "

" _Of course. Tell him, we shall never_.", said Yoda.

The cloud in front of Ahsoka suddenly disappeared in a wisp of smoke, revealing the face of Son once again.

* * *

 _Chancellor Palpatine's Meditation Room, Coruscant…_

As of late, ever since seeing that blind vision of him making a new Sith Apprentice, that is all that has been on Sidious' mind. Repeated attempts to tap into the Dark Side to attain the true identity of this future Sith have been rewarded with nothing but failures.

Sidious sat in his secret meditating room in his office, trying to pry the information he needed out of the Force. Even for the Dark Lord of the Sith, the Dark Side has clouded all that he sought to find out.

And for some reason, the vision he had was beginning to alter itself. Whenever he began to remember the vision, his voice in the vision was beginning to alter. Most of the time, it remained his voice. But at other times, the voice wasn't his. It was sometimes of another male. Other times, it was of a female.

It would seem that the Dark Side had grown… sentient. Like it had embodied itself and refused to be looked at by any Sith eyes. This greatly frustrated the Chancellor and blocked out his future visions.

But things were going as planned if his empire was to rise once the Jedi and the republic were to be eradicated. Count Dooku and General Grievous were playing their roles in the war. Their uses were far from extinguished and would serve greatly in the Empire.

But another objective was to somehow seduce Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side. With his status as the Chosen One, the single man who would bring balance to the force, he would be a major factor for the Empire's ascension. But with the Rule of Two still in effect, this could be a problem since he already has Dooku.

So much was going through his mind. Skywalker. The Empire. Dooku and Grievous. Order 66.

And Darth Raiya.

"Hmm, there is much happening and much going to happen. But the question is… where to start first?", asked the Dark Lord to himself.

* * *

 **And another chapter is done. A revelation has happened and Ahsoka's response shall be revealed in the next chapter. Just what does Son have planned for her?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS. IT BELONGS TO LUCASFILM AND WALT DISNEY.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Turning Over a New Leaf

Ahsoka was in a state of pure shock at what she had just witnessed. The great Jedi Council, a band of Force-sensitive heroes that many people across the universe had looked up to had just agreed to have her executed. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. This all had to be a lie. They wouldn't do something like this to her. Not after they found her to be innocent.

' _At least Obi-Wan, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti were on my side.',_ thought Ahsoka, _'Wait, Obi-Wan didn't object when they brought me in to be trialed. That sleemo turned his back on me. But why Plo Koon? He found me in the first place and always believed in me. I bet Shaak Ti was on my side just because we were of the same species.'_

But then she realized that one person was there that maybe she could still trust.

Anakin Skywalker.

"Wait, Anakin wasn't there when they declared they wanted me dead. And they weren't going to tell him either. He must still care about me.", said Ahsoka to Son in a manner that showed he could still be wrong.

"Maybe, but he has sensed the darkness within you as well when you left. Small shards shrapnel of doubt are beginning to dig into his mind.", said Son, "But enough of that. Would you like to know something very interesting about Skywalker? Something that no-one knows about him in the Jedi council, not even you?"

"What can you possibly tell me about him that I wouldn't know?", asked Ahsoka with sarcasm in her voice, which caused Son to chuckle.

"Well, you won't like this information. Are you aware, that as part of the Jedi Code, Jedi are not allowed to form any attachments of any kind? The part where they can never know what it is like to be loved by significant others or to be part of a family, especially when some of them are taken from theirs as children?", asked Son.

"I do know about it. And I can understand it, but I think it is a little extreme and unfair.", said Ahsoka.

"That was exactly what Skywalker thought. He wasn't alone before he had you as a Padawan. He broke that part of the Code without anyone finding out and kept it a secret.", said Son.

Something inside Ahsoka stirred. And it was angry as the hot lava of Mustafar. Was Anakin seeing someone behind her back when the only female in his life was supposed to be her?

Another part of Ahsoka was starting to get extremely sad with the feelings of betrayal and misery. Thoughts of him making out with another woman, who she believed to be more beautiful and seducing, clouded her mind. He had the luxury that Ahsoka only dreamed of when she was a child, something she could barely remember.

"Are you telling me that Anakin had a girlfriend all this time? While he was training me?", asked Ahsoka with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Actually, Ahsoka, I'll let you find out by showing it to you.", said Son.

Son waved his hand again. It formed the cloud again, but with a different image. This time, there were only two people in it. She recognised one of them as her former master and another woman, which began to build up tension inside Ahsoka. Upon closer inspection, she recognised the face as Padme Amidala.

"What the?", said Ahsoka as she gazed into the picture.

She saw them standing in front of a sunset on a palace balcony. She was quick to notice that Padme was wearing a beautiful dress of white and a matching headdress while Anakin, looking a little younger, was wearing robed suit of black with some detailing.

But what she noticed that tore her away from the dresses was that they were holding hands with each other. That one small but attention-attracting unification of their hands could only mean one thing.

They had just become husband and wife. They had married each other. It was against the code and it was unknown by any Jedi, but he had made it work.

Ahsoka's eyes started to blur as tears were beginning to build up from her insides as she watched the newly-weds gaze into each other's eyes. But that was nothing compared to what she saw next.

They leaned into each other's faces and their lips gently locked with each others', forming a kiss that broke Ahsoka down to her core. This kiss also released all that pent up sadness and tears that the girl held back, creating small streams of misery run down her face. Her hands reach up to her face and covered it, not wanting it to look like a scene.

Son got up from his couch and walked over to Ahsoka's, where he sat down next to her. Without hesitating for a second, he pulled the fragile girl into a gentle embrace. It was a moment before she surprisingly took her hands off her face wrapped her arms around Son, not caring if he was the enemy, and buried her head into his chest.

What Ahsoka noticed immediately about him was that he felt warm. Warm like hot chocolate. Like a beautiful summer's day at the beach. And, strangely, a memory that sparked in her memory. It was of the mother she barely remembered reading her a bedtime story before she drifted off to sleep. All of these signs. The nice hospitality. The Jedi's betrayal. Anakin's broken promise to stand by her. And Son's nice nature. He may be the embodiment of the Dark Side, but it was telling her now that it was her ally and will help to protect her from those who have hurt her.

And, now, from those who _wanted_ to kill her.

"Ahsoka, it isn't healthy to lock away your feelings, so set them free.", said Son with a soothing, fatherly- like voice, while the crying Ahsoka was still in his embrace, "That's it. Just let it all out. Take as long as you need."

But that sadness soon began to make room for the ever-growing hate and anger that was pent up inside her. For her former master, allies and any others who were at her worst time of unfair justice. She spotted a pair of arched windows on a wall behind her, giving her an idea.

"Excuse me for a moment.", said Ahsoka, releasing her embrace and wiping her tears.

"Go ahead.", said Son as he released her and she sat up.

As she walked to the double windows, she released a powerful Force push from her hand at them, shoving them open so hard that the glass shattered when they hit the outside of the wall. It was when she got to the open windows when she released the mother of all screams.

"So that's it, huh?! You want to kill me, even after all I have done for you, for some reason that hasn't even become real as of yet?! You couldn't just leave me alone after I left.", shrieked Ahsoka at the night sky, hoping the Jedi will hear her message, "Well, to Sith hell with you all! You straight away just trialled me on conclusion that I did something I didn't. I'll make sure you get what's coming to you and you will pay for my suffering!"

Son was a little surprised at the power of Ahsoka's voice. It was so loud that even the sleeping spirits of the fallen Sith could hear it. But it wouldn't have been from the noise itself. It would have been from all the hatred in her voice towards her former mentors that fuelled her. Hatred that Sith would love to see at great use.

"And you, Anakin?! How could you do this to me?! I though it was going to be just us, master and apprentice! Fighting together till the end! Back to back, side by side!", shouted Ahsoka, hoping her hateful words would reach her former master, "Well, I don't need you anymore! You should've let me die on Mortis now that I know you have a wife in Padme! She'll pay the price as well, no matter how much it hurts!

"Well, to the Jedi Order and to you especially, _Anakin Skywalker!_ I HATE YOU!", screamed Ahsoka with a mixture of hatred and sadness in her voice, "I will see that you will be destroyed by my hands, Jedi! I will make sure that my tears will be the symbols of your betrayal and my hate will be the cause of your demise!"

' _That's it, Ahsoka. Release your new true feeling towards the Jedi. Use your hatred and anger.',_ thought Son, ' _You will indeed become a great Sith Lady as I predicted.'_

Ahsoka's loud outburst soon came to an end as she stopped yelling out her hatred. She turned back at Son.

"Quite the speech you have brought up, Ahsoka. And quite surprising how you already feel for your ex-master.", clapped Son, "But do you intend to keep your word on destroying them with your hate?"

"I do.", said Ahsoka with a dark tone, one that was never heard from her since Mortis in her dream. But it still hinted sadness of her.

"How do you plan to do it?", asked Son, already knowing the answer.

The next action from her was something he didn't see coming she kneeled on one knee in front of him and she bowed her head down so he couldn't see it. Then she spoke.

"Please teach me. The Jedi and Skywalker have turned their backs on me and want me killed.", said Ahsoka calmly, "I want to experience what I have had before so that they will fall before me. I have nobody and nothing left to turn to, but the Dark Side.

"A very wise choice you have made, Ahsoka. But this time, I shall not infect you with the Dark Side. I shall train you to fully bond with the Dark Side and, in time, you shall meet your true Masters. They will teach you the true ways of the Sith and bring out that dark power that you have inside you.", said Son, "But let us start things off nice and simple… with this."

He reached his arm out and gently touched Ahsoka's forehead with his left finger. She tingled for a few seconds from the power of that touch.

Ahsoka rose up again to her feet. The the sad face on her was gone. It was replaced with a solid look of determination mixed in with anger. Her old innocent eyes that once cried rivers had vanished and were replaced with menacing golden yellow eyes with small black veins coming up around them.

"So, when do we begin training, Master?", asked Ahsoka darkly smirked, not showing any more sadness, but determination and aggression.

"In the morning, Ahsoka. And call me Mentor. You only call your Sith Masters that.", said Son, "I'll escort you to your sleeping quarters."

They walked down the dark candlelit halls of the castle. Ahsoka looked a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to start training so she can eliminate the Jedi quicker.

"I know what you're feeling Ahsoka, but training to become a Sith takes great time and effort. Besides, no point rushing it. I think you will enjoy it greatly once you get to know it.", reassured Son.

Her tiredness seemed to have finally caught up finally with her, causing her to yawn. Even though she slept from going unconscious, the girl felt genuine drowsiness and the need to sleep as well.

The two finally arrived at pair of arched wooden double doors. Son opened them to find themselves in a bedroom. Ahsoka was too tired to observe it but she was awake enough to see a large bed in a corner.

"I'll see you in the morning, Ahsoka.", said Son as he left her, closing the doors behind him.

"Likewise, _Mentor.",_ replied Ahsoka.

She quickly got her belt and boots off and jumped without another word into the bed and quickly let herself fall asleep.

* * *

 _Jedi Temple, Yoda's Meditating Quarters, Coruscant…_

Throughout the galaxy, the living Jedi felt a disturbance in the Force like it was a warning. But they didn't make anything clear of it, but whispers because of the Force's mysterious nature.

Yoda felt it the strongest, due to his connection and wisdom. He only made out three words from the Force, but not the source of them.

 _I hate you!_

"A powerful eruption in the Force, there has been. Tread cautiously in the future, we must.", said Yoda to himself calmly as he continued to meditate in his chambers, "Beginning to rise from the depths, a dark danger is. A very sinister danger, it is."

* * *

 **Well, it looks like Ahsoka has embraced the Dark Side with less than needed temptation. And she openly hates her master now and the Jedi.**

 **One thing I'm not sure of are the different cuisines that exist in the Star Wars universe, so I'll just use Earth food in appropriate places.**

 **Until Next Chapter, see ya.**

 **Delta**


End file.
